Don't Change a Thing
by mistresofmordor
Summary: From an avengerkink prompt! Steve loves Always-a-Girl!Tony, but he knows better then to try and tell her what to do outside of battle. He knows she'd do the opposite just to spite him. So when she comes to him asking his opinion on her getting a boob job, he honestly doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want her to change a single thing. PLEASE review? I live for them ; ;


"So, Steve," her saccharine voice seemed to pour into his ear through the comm line. "I've been thinking about something and I want your opinion."

"Okay," The bespangled man said slowly, a small bit of ice slipping its way into the pit of his stomach. "What about?"

The red and gold suit blew past him, almost knocking him over with the wind displacement. "Well, I've been thinking about getting a boob job," and the smirk is audible.

He threw his shield and hit the closest target, wishing that she had waited until _after_ training to spring this on him. "Uuuuh... can we talk about this later? Please?"

Tony giggled into the comm and dropped down behind him, leaning against his back lightly. "But I want to talk about it now!"

"DUCK!" Steve spun as Tony dropped to the floor, knocking the robotic arm off the sparring bot and crouching down next to his girlfriend/fellow Avenger.

The face plate for her Iron Man suit slid up and her eyes sparkled at him as a barely contained smile flashed across her face. "Are we done here? Cause seriously. This is getting old. I have Jarvis here to tell me where enemies are, whats the point of this training when it's the fate of my tits on the line?"

Steve felt the blush creep up his neck even as he was shaking his head, never more thankful to hear the air horn signaling the end of the day's training. "When we're back home? Just this once, please Tony?"

Her eyebrow cocked up and she shrugged, but he knew she wouldn't drop it. "Okay. Fine. I'll see you at home, honey," and she leaned up to give him a lingering kiss, her metal encased palm 'unintentionally' brushing across his crotch before relaunching and flying away to get to their home level.

"Oh damn it," he groaned, taking a more menial path to the elevator.

He walked the bedroom, the living room, even the kitchen and then sighed when he couldn't find her. "Jarvis?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "Where's Tony"

"Miss Stark is in her technical lab," the AI replied.

Steve groaned and made his way to the lab that served as a playground to his billionaire genius girlfriend. He saw her silhouette as he reached the door and knocked lightly at the jamb as he walked in and only had a second to realize that she wasn't wearing anything but her yoga pants.

"See?" she all but shouted at him as she turned, a holographic display of much larger breasts covering hers. "Wouldn't this just be SOOOO much hotter? Now if only I could get the holograms to move like... THERE we go!" and she walked toward him, the previously stationary hologram bouncing slightly with her every step.

Steve raised his eyebrows in confusion for a second as he met her excited chocolate gaze before lowering his eyes to the holographic mounds that were easing their way towards him. "Huh," he gasped lightly, reaching out to place his hands on her shoulders to stop her before she barreled into him.

"Sooo?" she asked in a singsong voice, "Do you like them?"

"Uuuuh..." Steve trailed off as his mind froze up. _Is this going to go like the car? Where I said I didn't need one that had a 600 horsepower engine and so she designed a custom one with 1200? Or the sheets, where I said that I wanted plain white cotton and we got black silk? Or maybe this is more like when I accidentally said I wanted a family and she went and got an IUD thing..._ "Can I plead the fifth for now?" he asked hopefully, his eyes boring into hers.

"God, you're so cute when you're flustered..." she breathed, swiping her hands down across the holographic boobs, making them disappear. She leaned up and kissed him again, light as air, then turned on the ball of her foot and walked back to the main desk She plopped down in her overly sumptuous chair and kicked her feet up onto the corner of the desk, reaching down into a drawer and pulling out what looked like clear water balloons. "See, these things feel almost real, and I think I would look SOOO much better as, like, a DD..." she murmured to herself, rolling one of them in her hand as she pitched the other at Steve's head, who caught the soft bag reflexively.

He realized what was in his hand as she pressed the one still in her possession against her chest, pressing both the 'augmented' and natural breast together slightly. The oblivious attention on her own chest was doing things to the poor super soldier, who was watching mesmerized as she pressed them together harder, then lifted, then spread apart, then pressed them back together. A sharp 'pop' filled the air and his hand was wet and he looked down in confusion until he saw the deflated implant in his hand. He flushed bright red and walked over, trying to think of a way to explain that he loved her just like she was, and he didn't want her changing one DAMN thing.

Tony looked up at him as he came around the desk and squatted down next to her, a delicately shaped eyebrow raised at the empty casing in his hand. "You popped my toy," she breathed, glancing up into his eyes as her hands moved away from her chest, the reactor's glow flaring up for a second as she set the second unpopped implant on the desk before launching herself out of the chair and twining her legs around Steve's hips, her mouth slanting over his.

Simple as that, he knew his plan of attack to dissuade her from the foolish idea. His hands ran up her sides from hip to chest, gripping her chest tightly enough to make her gasp into his mouth. He trailed a line of kisses down and then back up her neck, until his lips were against her ear.

"If you have implants, I can't do this," He whispered, his lips brushing the shell of her ear as his fingers tightened to the bruising point around her breasts for a few seconds, then released. The hiss and moan the she let out made him smile as he kissed his way down her sternum to where the arc reactor glowed brightly. "Or this..." and kissed it gently in the center, before trailing a light spattering of butterfly kisses around the rim of metal. "I love you just the way you are," he breathed against her neck. "Tony Stark," and he took a deep breath before continuing on. "Please please PLEASE don't surgically change yourself."

"But what about what _I_ want?" Tony whined, slightly breathless from the rough handling even as her arms wound around the super-soldier's neck tightly.

Steve skimmed his hands down to her hips and held her steady as he stood, easily balancing her. "Well," he chuckled, lightly digging his fingers into her hips to stop her squirming, "If you want me and I don't want you to change, what does your genius brain tell you to do?"

Tony groaned into his ear, letting sarcasm leech into her voice. "Do what I want and damned be the consequences?" She clung tighter as his hands let her hips go to press against the small of her back and her cheek, forcing her eyes to his.

"You know what I mean, Tony." The dead seriousness of his tone is enough to make her cringe. "I love you... want you just like you are. Not augmented, not whittled down, not pumped full of chemically engineered polymers, just like this." He spun and sat down on the leather sofa in the media corner of her lab. "You fit just right as you are," he murmured, flashing his million watt smile up at her.

Tony stared down into the eyes of the man she loved- really, truly Loved. The look in his eyes was enough that if it were anyone else she would be running away (or laughing it off). "Oh god damnit, Spangles. You know exactly how to push my buttons, don't you?" The rumbling chuckle against her chest made her lips quirk up in amusement. "Well," she breathed as she shimmied off his lap to stand in front of her golden Adonis, "Maybe you should convince me that I'm just how you want me?"

His eyebrow shot up, even as a light blush crept along his cheeks. "And how do you propose I do that?"

She shimmied out of her yoga pants and settled back into his lap with a seductive smirk. "I'm sure you can find a way."


End file.
